


Protective Custody

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin, Doctor Abby, Eventual Smut, F/M, FBI, FBI Agent Marcus, Protective Custody, Witness Protection, witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: When Dr. Abigail Griffin narrowly escapes a hit on one of her patients, she is placed into protective custody until she can testify in court. Forced to leave her entire life behind, she finds herself in a safe house under the protection of two FBI agents, one of which is a pompous jerk. While the two start out constantly at odds, they soon come to realize they must rely on one another to get out of this alive. A story of murder, betrayal, suspense, and possibly finding true love under the most unlikely of circumstances.





	1. The Hit

Chapter 1 – The Hit

“Hey Abby, I didn’t know you were working today.”

Dr. Abigail Griffin looked up from her chart to see Dr. Eric Jackson smiling at her over his laptop. While he was 10 years younger than Abby, the two had become quite close while working side by side at Houston Methodist Hospital. He kiddingly referred to himself as her “work husband,” which always made Abby smile. 

“I wasn’t supposed to be but, apparently, Lorelei came down with the flu. I agreed to cover for her.”

While Abby was happy to help out a colleague, in reality, what else was she going to do on a Saturday night? If she wasn’t working she would most likely be curled up on her couch watching Hallmark or Lifetime movies with a pint of Hagen Dazs. 

“Lucky me,” Jackson smiled warmly. “Did you hear about the guy in 320?”

Abby looked up and furrowed her brow, “No. Why?”

Jackson moved closer and whispered in a low voice, “Gunshot wound to the abdomen. He’s expected to recover, but I guess he’s some high profile witness for the Feds. There are two agents posted outside his door.”

“320? Shit, he’s mine,” Abby realized looking down at her clipboard. “Do you know anything about what he witnessed?”

Jackson shrugged. “Not officially, but word is he turned on Anthony DeMarco, the organized crime boss.”

“I’m sure that went over well,” Abby said dryly. 

Jackson chuckled. “Thus, the armed security and room at the very end of the hall, away from other patients. Well, I better start my rounds. I’ll see you in a bit, Abs.”

Letting out a sigh, Abby picked up the chart for 320 and made her way down the hallway. As she approached the door, the two agents immediately rose from their seats. One of them held out a hand to prevent her from entering. 

“Dr. Abigail Griffin. I’m here to see…” Abby hesitated as she looked down at the chart to find the patient’s name. “Frank Cortland.”

One of the agents looked over her ID badge, “One of us has to be with you at all times. After you,” he motioned toward the door. 

Entering the room, Abby immediately went to work, trying her best to ignore the agent watching her every move. After checking Mr. Cortland’s vitals and his wound, Abby was making notes on his chart when she heard muffled voices outside the door. She looked up just in time to see blood splatter cover the frosted glass window on the hospital room door. 

The agent who had accompanied her inside immediately drew his weapon and pushed her into the bathroom. “Stay here. Don’t make a sound.”

Abby crouched down in the corner of the shower and covered her mouth with both hands to stifle any sounds that might escape her. 

Outside the bathroom, she heard a struggle. Things were knocked over, glass shattered, a loud thud. Abby’s not sure how long it went on, but to her, it felt like forever. Silence. What happened? Where was the agent? Why hadn’t he come back for her?

As she sat frozen with fear, she heard the bathroom door slowly creak open. Her heart raced and she silently prayed as the curtain was pulled back. Daring to look up, she saw a man in mid-late 30s with a beard and long brown hair pulled back into a bun. A gun with a silencer on the end was pointed directly at her. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” he said, his voice devoid of emotion. Abby closed her eyes, visions of her husband and little girl flooding her mind. 

To her surprise, she heard someone enter the bathroom and immediately tackle the gunman before he was able to pull the trigger. Looking up, she saw Jackson and the man struggling for the gun. “Abby! Run!”

Stumbling to her feet, Abby ran from the shower and out of the bathroom. Her eyes surveyed the bloody carnage of the hospital room, noticing the bodies of both Mr. Cortland and the agent. Taking off into a sprint, she passed the body of the other agent in the hallway. 

“Shooter! Shooter! Shooter!” Abby screamed as she ran down the hall toward a group of hospital staff. 

One of the nurses quickly hit the emergency button, initiating a hospital-wide lockdown and alerting the police as everyone immediately cleared the halls and took cover. 

As Abby was being pushed into one of the exam rooms, she glanced back in the direction of 320 just in time to see the gunman disappearing down one of the stairwells. 

**********

After the authorities swept the hospital and confirmed that the gunman had left the premises, the lockdown was lifted and Abby was whisked away by federal agents in a black sedan. She had questioned where they were taking here, but they wouldn’t tell her. 

Now, hours later, she was sitting in some sort of an interview room. They said someone would be in to speak with her shortly, but that felt like ages ago. When she first arrived, they had offered her food and something to drink, but she only accepted a bottle of water. Hungry and beginning to lose her patience, she started to pace with her arms tightly across her chest. What the hell was taking so long? She just wanted to get this over with and go home. 

“Dr. Griffin?” 

Abby looked toward the door to see 2 men in suits enter the room. While they both looked to be in their late 30s to early 40s, the first was African American with a shaved head and a mustache. The second was a clean-shaven white man with thick dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

“Yes.”

“I’m Agent Pike. This is Agent Kane. We’d like to talk to you about what happened this evening at the hospital. Please, sit,” Pike said motioning toward the table and chairs. Abby took a seat as the two agents sat directly across from her. 

“Starting from the moment you entered room 320, please tell us everything that happened, in as much detail as you can. What did you see? What did you hear? Everything.” 

For the next 30 minutes, Abby relived the entire terrifying ordeal in vivid detail. The agents listened attentively, jotting down notes when necessary. 

When she finished, she finally had the courage to ask the question she had been dreading since the moment she ran from that hospital room, “Dr. Jackson is dead, isn’t he?” Abby asked quietly. 

Both men looked at her sympathetically and Kane nodded. “Yes, I’m very sorry.”

Abby’s eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled as she fought to hold back her emotions. “No, not Jackson,” she whispered in disbelief. “He saved me.”

“Dr. Griffin, we understand how difficult this is, but we’d like to show you a few photographs. Please, let us know if you recognize anyone,” Agent Kane said as he handed Abby a small 1” binder. 

Opening the binder, Abby wiped her tears as she began to flip through the photographs, acutely aware that both agents were eyeing her intently. She was halfway through when she gasped and a shiver ran up her spine. “That’s him,” Abby said pointing to the picture of the gunman. 

Agent Kane reached out to spin the binder back in his direction. He shared a knowing look with Pike, “As we suspected.”

“Who is he?”

Pike sighed. “His name is Roan Byrne. He’s one of Anthony DeMarco’s henchmen.”

“The crime boss?”

“Yes,” Pike confirmed. “Your patient, Mr. Cortland, was scheduled to testify against DeMarco when an attempt was made on his life. That’s how he wound up in your hospital. Looks like Roan finished the job.” 

“Look, I’ve told you everything I know, everything I saw. I’d like to go home, please.”

Kane and Pike looked at each other briefly before Kane spoke, “Dr. Griffin, I don’t think you understand, you can identify Roan Byrne and he knows it. Your life is in serious danger. You can’t just go home and pretend this didn’t happen.”

Abby swallowed hard, “What are you saying?”

“You’re being placed in protective custody, Dr. Griffin.”

“For how long?”

“Until such time that you can testify against Roan Byrne.”

“Do I have choice?”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

**********

As the sun rose the following morning, Abby once again found herself in a black sedan with absolutely no idea where she was going. 

“I don’t understand why you won’t tell me where we’re going?”

“Someplace safe, that’s all you need to know,” Kane answered curtly from the driver’s seat. 

“Don’t mind him, Dr. Griffin, Kane isn’t exactly known for his interpersonal skills,” Pike quipped with a smirk. 

Abby rolled her eyes from the backseat and let out an exasperated sigh. Looking in the rearview mirror, she could see Kane glaring at her. 

She had known Pike and Kane for less than 12 hours, but she already knew she preferred Pike. While they were both professional, Pike had a warmth to him, like he actually gave a damn if Abby lived or died. He smiled and often joked to lighten the mood. Kane, on the other hand, seemed cold and disinterested. He was all business and Abby was convinced his face would cave in if he cracked a smile. 

By mid-morning, the Sedan pulled into the driveway of a modest looking single story ranch. While the house wasn’t exactly in the middle of nowhere, it was definitely a rural area, with no other houses in immediate view. Abby wasn’t sure how long they had been driving, but judging by what she could see from the window, she guessed they were somewhere in Louisiana.

Once they were out of the vehicle, Pike escorted Abby inside while Kane brought in their bags. Well, unfortunately for Abby, it wasn’t exactly her bag. She wasn’t permitted to return home to pack any of her personal belongings, so everything she had was either on her back or provided by the FBI. She was almost afraid to look in the bag they had given her. 

“How long do we need to stay here?”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Griffin, I can’t answer that,” Pike said. “Hopefully, not long, but it will depend on how long it takes to apprehend Roan.” 

Abby plopped down on the sofa as Kane made his way inside and dropped the bags in a heap by the front door. “I’m going to head to the grocery store and pick up some supplies,” he grumbled before turning and heading back out the door. 

“Is it me, or does he have a stick up his ass?”

Pike actually laughed. “Don’t take it personally, Doc. Kane’s a good guy. He’s just a little gruff.”

“If you say so.”


	2. Betrayed

Chapter 2 - Betrayed

“Sir, I have information on the Doctor.”

“Who is she?” Anthony DeMarco asked. 

The man handed a manila folder to his boss who was seated behind a desk inside his large Houston-area estate. Roan Byrne sat across from him, his face unreadable. 

As DeMarco opened the folder, the man summarized the information, “Her name is Abigail Griffin, age 38. She’s been at Houston Methodist for the last 13 years.”

“She’s a beautiful woman,” the older man commented as he picked up a photo of Abby. “Is that why you had trouble pulling the trigger, Roan?”

Roan didn’t respond. 

“Let me guess, Dr. Griffin is nowhere to be found?”

“That’s correct, Sir. We’ve been unable to locate her. It appears the feds have placed her into protective custody.” 

DeMarco rose from his chair and stood in front of the large picture window behind his desk. “This is a problem. She can identify you, Roan. If she connects you to Cortland’s murder, she can connect me to Cortland’s murder.”

“Boss, let me squeeze her family and friends. I can get her to crawl out from whatever rock the feds have put her under. I can fix this,” Roan said, sounding more desperate than he intended. DeMarco turned to him, considering it. 

“Umm, Sir, I don’t think that’s an option?”

“Why the hell not?” Roan asked the other man, clearly annoyed. 

“Dr. Griffin’s a widow. Her husband and 6 year old daughter were killed in a car accident over 5 years ago,” the man said nervously. “She’s also an only child and both of her parents are deceased.” 

“Fuck!” Roan exclaimed. 

“This is your mess, Roan, and you’re going to fix it. Reach out to our contacts inside the FBI, do whatever you have to do and pay them whatever you need to, but find Dr. Griffin,” DeMarco instructed, leveling his gaze. “She does not make it to testify, understand?” 

Roan swallowed hard and nodded, “Yes, Sir, she’ll be taken care of.” Rising from his seat, he started to head for the door when DeMarco added, “Oh, and Roan, the only reason you’re still alive is because you’ve always been invaluable to me. Anyone else would be dead right now. Don’t screw up again.”

**********

“Good morning, Doc,” Pike greeted as Abby walked into the kitchen the following morning. “Coffee?”

“Morning. Yes, please.” 

Pike rose from his seat at the kitchen table and poured her a cup. Kane remained seated, not even bothering to glance up from the newspaper in front of him. 

“Am I allowed to go outside?”

“Backyard only. Stay on the deck,” Kane answered, still not bothering to look up. 

“Scouts honor,” Abby replied flippantly as she pushed away from the counter and left the kitchen. 

“Bad mood?” Pike asked his partner with a chuckle. 

Kane looked up, slightly confused. “What are you talking about?”

“You can be a little nicer, don’t you think?”

Kane rolled his eyes, “Please, she’s a witness. My job is to keep her alive, not make friends.”

“I know, but you have to admit, she’s pretty hot.”

“Really, Charles?”

“Oh, come one! Usually we’re stuck with overweight middle-aged men or two-bit criminals. I’m just pointing out that this job is a little more enjoyable.”

“Whatever you say,” Kane replied before returning to his paper. 

**********

Abby stood on the back deck of the safe house, sipping her coffee, and enjoying the fresh air. Looking out into the yard and the nearby woods, she couldn’t help but think how peaceful it was. 

Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled out a wallet-sized photograph. She knew she wasn’t supposed to have it. It was supposed to have been turned over with the rest of her personal belongings when she entered protective custody. However, this was one item Abby was not willing to part with. Gazing down at the photo, she could feel the wetness pooling in her eyes. 

“Hand it over.”

Startled, Abby turned to see a stern-faced Kane glaring at her and holding out his hand. 

“Go to hell.”

“I’m not asking, Dr. Griffin. You know the rules, they were made very clear.” 

“They were, but you’re still not getting this photo.”

With her jaw set and her mouth in a hard line, Abby turned to head back inside. Kane reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“You really don’t get it, do you? Anthony DeMarco is one of the biggest crime bosses in the U.S. and you witnessed one of his hits. He’s going to do everything he can to make sure you don’t live to testify. This isn’t a game, Dr. Griffin.”

Abby wretched her arm out of his grasp. “I know that!”

“Give me the photograph,” he demanded again in an icy tone. 

Biting her lip and blinking back her tears, Abby contemplated her options. In the end, she knew she didn’t have a choice. She looked down at the photo one last time before thrusting it as hard as she could into the center of Kane’s chest. “You’re a bastard,” she growled as she turned and disappeared through the sliding glass doors and into the house. 

Kane’s expression remained stoic as he looked at the picture of a smiling Abby with a blonde-haired blue-eyed man and a little girl sandwiched between them, her arms around both of their necks. Her husband and daughter Kane thought to himself. While he felt a pang of guilt and briefly considered returning the photo, he quickly shook it off. No, his job was keep Dr. Griffin alive. There was no room for sentimentality. Placing the photo in the front pocket of his shirt, he headed out for a quick sweep of the perimeter of the property. 

**********

The next 48 hours passed excruciatingly slow for Abby. While she would occasionally have a conversation with Pike, she and Kane had not spoken a word to one another since they were out on the deck. She missed her life, her job, her friends, and she was beginning to go a little stir crazy. After all, there were only so many crosswords puzzles available to her and she had already had her fill of daytime television. 

Entering the living room, she noticed Kane reading a book in the armchair. He looked up, sensing her presence. “Something I can do for you, Dr. Griffin?”

“Where’s Pike?”

Kane closed the book on his lap and removed his reading glasses. “He went for a walk to get a little fresh air.” 

Abby sighed, clearly frustrated. Kane seemed to be amused. 

“I need something from the store,” she finally said without making eye contact. 

“Sorry, you’ll have to wait until our next run.”

Abby glared at him. “And when will that be?”

Kane shrugged nonchalantly, “3-4 days.”

“This can’t wait. I need one of you to go today.”

With a sideways smirk, Kane rose from his seat and closed the distance between them. He stood before her with his arms crossed over his chest and head tilted to the side. “And what do you need so desperately, may I ask? Hummus? Dove chocolates? Pinot grigio?”

“Tampons,” Abby deadpanned. 

Kane’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Umm…”

Abby could clearly see how uncomfortable Kane had become by the way he avoided her eyes and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. She loved every second of it, a feeling of satisfaction spreading through her. Asshole. 

“So? Are you heading to the store or should I just make due with whatever I can find?”

“I’ll go. Write down exactly what you need,” he said as he handed her a small spiral notebook from the end table. 

Scribbling down what she needed, she handed the notebook back to Kane. “Thank you,” she said curtly before turning on her heel and heading back to her room, a small, satisfied smirk on her lips. 

**********

“Where the hell have you been?” Kane asked Pike in the driveway. 

“I told you, I was just needed some air. Everything ok?”

Kane eyes his partner suspiciously, an odd feeling in his gut, however, he quickly pushed it aside. “Yeah, I’ve just been waiting for you to get back. I need to make another run to the store for Dr. Griffin.”

“For what?” Pike asked confused. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Kane responded shaking his head. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Kane wait. Why don’t I go?”

Kane furrowed his brow, “Why? What’s the problem?”

“I need to pick something up as well. Plus, you went last time. I’d really like to get out of here for a while,” Pike rambled. 

Kane nodded, “Ok, you’re right. It is your turn to get out of here for a little bit.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper that Abby had given him. “This is what Dr. Griffin needs.” 

Pike unfolded it and his eyes grew wide, “Seriously?”

“I told you,” Kane chuckled. 

**********

Kane returned to the house, still unable to shake the feeling in his gut that something was off. He wasn’t quite sure why, but it bothered him that Pike had disappeared for so long and it bothered him that he seemed insistent that Kane not leave the house. Kane trusted Pike, they worked together for over 10 years, and he considered him a friend, but something wasn’t right. 

“I thought you were running to the store?” Abby asked, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“I was, but Pike wanted to go instead. He left about 10 minutes ago.”

They stared at one another for a few moments. “I’ll be in my room,” Abby finally said. 

Running a hand through his hair, Kane sat down on the sofa and started to massage his temples. Leaning back, he relaxed into the cushions as he stared straight ahead, his eyes unfocused. He felt himself about to drift off when movement and a reflection in the glass of the entertainment center caught his eye. 

Instinctively, Kane dove out of the way just as several bullets flew by his head and hit the television screen. Scrambling on his hands and knees, he took cover behind the kitchen wall before firing multiple shots in the direction of the gunman. 

Hearing a yelp and the distinctive sound of a body hitting the floor, Kane knew he had hit his target. Slowly, he made his way toward the body, gun still drawn. The gunman was lying on his stomach, so Kane used his foot to push him onto his back. He did not recognize the man, who was clearly dead. 

Kane was just about to turn and head down the hallway to locate Abby when a bullet tore through his side. A second shooter. 

Once again scrambling for cover, Kane managed to stagger into the hallway and push open Abby’s bedroom door, quickly locking it behind him. Holding his side, he scanned the room, but did not see any sign of the woman. “Dr. Griffin?”

“Kane?” Abby peered out from inside the closet. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood covering his shirt and the paleness of his skin. “Oh my God, you’re shot!”

He held out his hand, signaling for her to stay put in the closet. “Stay there,” he instructed, clearly struggling. 

At that moment, a spray of bullets ripped through the bedroom door. Abby screamed and dove back into the closet. While she couldn’t see what was happening, she heard the door being kicked open and then a struggle. Kane and the man were fighting. Pinching her eyes shut, she took a deep breath. She knew Kane was badly injured and he didn’t stand a chance in a fight, not in his condition. Mustering every ounce of bravery she had, she opened the closet door to see Kane and the gunman exchanging blows and a gun lying on the floor on the opposite side of the room. The man managed to grab the bedside lamp and struck Kane over the head. He immediately crumpled to the floor.

Seeing her opportunity, Abby bolted for the gun just as the man turned in her direction. He immediately darted towards her as Abby picked up the gun and fired repeatedly. Abby saw the look of shock on his face before he fell dead to the ground. It was the same man from the hospital, Roan Byrne. 

Trembling with fear, Abby dropped the gun as her hands covered her face and a sob escaped her. She stayed there for several minutes before it dawned on her….Kane. 

Rising to her feet, she carefully stepped around the dead man and headed to the other side of the bed where Kane laid unconscious. She knelt beside and checked for a pulse. Thank God. Grabbing a shirt from the bed, she pressed it to his wound and applied pressure. 

“Kane? Kane, can you hear me?” Abby called, gently shaking his shoulder. “Kane, please wake up.”

Finally, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. “Dr. Griffin? What happened?”

“Roan Byrne is dead. I shot him,” Abby stated matter-of-factly. 

“We need to get out of here, now,” Kane told her as he struggled to get up. 

“Kane, you’ve been shot and you probably have a concussion. You can’t go anywhere.”

Of course, the stubborn man didn’t listen, continuing to rise to his feet. Abby reached out to steady him before he fell, causing more injury. 

“I’m serious, we need to get out of here now. It’s not safe.” 

The pair worked together to quickly collect their belongings and pack as much food as they could into a spare bag. Due to Kane’s injuries, Abby had to head outside and pull Roan’s blue Chevy Silverado up the door. Once the truck was loaded, Abby helped Kane into the passenger before climbing behind the wheel. 

“I don’t understand why we’re not waiting for Pike?”

Marcus looked at her, a sadness clouding his features. “He’s on DeMarco’s payroll. We need to get out of here before he comes back.”

Abby gasped. If Abby was being honest with herself, she would have expected Kane to be the one working for DeMarco, not Pike. How could she have been so wrong? 

Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life. “Where are we going?”

“Head east. I know somewhere we can go where we’ll be safe.”


	3. Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 3 – Cabin in the Woods

Not long into their drive east, Abby noticed how much more pale Kane had become. She could see beads of sweat on his forehead and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Despite the danger, the doctor in her took charge as she pulled the truck off the road. 

“What are you doing? Why are we stopped?” Kane asked groggily. 

“I need to look at your wound. It can’t wait,” she told him as she reached in the second row of seats for their med kit. 

“No, we don’t have time for this. Drive!”

“Shut up, Kane! I’m a doctor and I’m telling you right now, you won’t make it much longer if I don’t clean that wound, stitch it, and dress it properly. Now let me do my job.”

Marcus was too weak to argue. Knowing she was right, he nodded weakly and allowed her to get to work. 

A little over an hour later, Abby was finished. “You’re a very lucky man. The bullet went clean through and it was far enough to the side that it missed any major organs. I stitched it and applied an antibiotic ointment. I’ll need to change the dressing in the morning, but it looks good.”

“Thank you,” Marcus said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome,” Abby replied offering a small smile. “Here, take these,” she instructed handing him some painkillers and a bottle of water. 

“We need to get back on the road. The longer we stay in one place, the more dangerous it is.”

Climbing back behind the wheel, Abby pulled the truck back onto the road and continued to head east. “Can you tell me where we’re going?”

“My family owns a cabin near Blue Ridge, GA. It’s secluded. We’ll be safe there.” 

“Roan Byrne is dead. Why am I still in danger?

“By identifying Byrne, you connected DeMarco to Cortland’s murder. Nothing’s changed. He still wants you dead. He’ll simply send someone else next time. He’ll also need to kill me too.”

Abby was quiet for a minute, absorbing what Kane had just said. “What are we going to do?”

Kane looked at her, worry etched across his handsome features. “I need to get in touch with someone I can trust at the bureau. It’s our only hope. In the meantime, we need to stay out of sight. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

Abby could see he meant it. Despite the rocky start to relationship, he had saved her and she had saved him. She trusted him. “I know.”

**********  


Pulling up to his family’s cabin, Kane turned off the engine and gazed up at the two story structure. His father had left it to him and his sister, Aurora, when he passed, but Kane hadn’t been there in years. While he still paid for half of everything, it was mostly used by his sister and her family now. 

“Hey, we’re here,” Kane said softly as he gently shook Abby’s shoulder. 

Opening her eyes, Abby momentarily forgot where she was. Startled, she recoiled from Kane’s touch. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized. 

“It’s ok,” she assured him. “Wow, this is beautiful,” she said looking out the window of the truck. 

“What were you expecting, a shack without indoor plumbing?”

“I wasn’t sure,” Abby chuckled. 

Abby watched Kane closely as he grimaced getting out of the truck. “Why don’t you open the door and I’ll carry everything in?”

Kane looked at her like she was crazy. “I can help, Dr. Griffin.”

“You were shot Kane and you’re clearly in pain. Just open the door and stop acting like a caveman. It’s 2019 and I’m perfectly capable of carry a few bags.”

Kane had only known Dr. Abigail Griffin for less than a week, but he already knew when it was pointless to argue with her. “I’m going to move this truck into the garage so it’s out of sight. If we need a vehicle, there’s an old Jeep we can use.” 

“Good idea.”

**********

Once they were inside, both Abby and Kane went to work. Despite his wound and the pain he was in, Kane uncovered the furniture and did a sweep of the house to make sure all doors and windows were secure. He even carried their bags to their respective rooms, despite Abby’s protests. At the same time, Abby wiped down the kitchen, put away their groceries and supplies, and started making them both something to eat. 

Walking into the living room, Abby saw Kane sitting on couch, once again grimacing and holding his side. Stupid man. 

“Here, you need to eat something,” Abby said handing him a plate. 

Kane looked up surprised. “Thank you.” 

Abby took a seat beside him as they began to eat their ham sandwiches. “So, this place belongs to your family?”

“My Grandfather built it and my Dad left it to me and my sister when he passed away about 10 years ago.” 

“Do you get a chance to come up here a lot?”

“No, actually, the last time I was here was with my Dad,” Kane said pressing his lips together. “Too many memories.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Kane assured her offering a small smile. “My sister and her family spend a lot of time here during school vacations, thus the ping-pong table, pool table, and wide variety of video and arcade games in the basement.” 

“Well, at least, we won’t be bored,” Abby said, the corners of her mouth quirking up. “I play a mean game of ping-pong.”

Kane actually laughed, flashing her a genuine, broad smile that reached all the way up to his eyes. 

Abby felt herself grow warm before she cleared her throat and averted her eyes. “Well, I think I’m going to head to bed. It’s been a long day.”

Kane nodded, “Yeah, me too. Don’t worry, Dr. Griffin, the house is completely secure. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Abby.”

“What?” Kane asked furrowing his brow. 

“My name is Abby. I think we’re beyond Dr. Griffin, don’t you?”

Kane nodded. “Marcus. My first name is Marcus.”

Abby raised a brow as she contemplated the name. “It suits you.”

**********

Abby had just changed into a tank top and a pair of flannel pajama pants when she heard a soft knock at the door. 

“Come in.”

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Marcus apologized, uncharacteristically nervous. “I forgot to give this to you downstairs.”

Abby’s eyes widened at the sight of the handgun Marcus was offering to her. “I don’t want that.”

“I don’t expect that you’ll need it, but I think we would both sleep a lot better knowing this was in the bedside drawer, don’t you? Just in case.” 

“Ok,” Abby nodded, “But it stays in the drawer.”

“Deal.” Marcus crossed the room and carefully placed the gun inside the drawer of the nightstand. Turning around, he started to make his exit, but seemed to hesitate. Stopping in front of Abby, he looked at her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the photograph he had confiscated days prior. “Here. You should have this back.”

Abby looked up at him in surprise. Taking the photo, she gazed at it for a moment before looking back at Marcus, “Thank you,” she said, her eyes glistening. 

Marcus nodded, “I never should have taken it from you. I’m sorry. I’ve just always been a bit of a stickler for the rules.”

“It’s ok, you were just doing your job.”

“Still…..Well, I should let you get some sleep,” Marcus said, offering a small smile. “If you need anything, I’m right next door.”

“Thank you. Goodnight, Marcus.”

“Goodnight, Abby.”

**********

The next morning, Abby awoke to bright sunshine streaming in through the second floor windows. She laid there for a few minutes listening to sounds of the birds outside and of Marcus moving around downstairs. 

Finally getting out of bed, she padded into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped under the hot water. Letting it cascade down her body, she stood there for several minutes, finally allowing herself to relax for the first time in nearly a week. Inevitably, her thoughts soon drifted to everything that happened since that night in the hospital. A week ago, she was leading a relatively happy, if not mundane, life. While she still grieved the loss of her husband and little girl every day, she had found a way to move on. She was a successful doctor, lived in a beautiful home, and had a great group of friends and colleagues. Now, people wanted her dead and she was on the run, hiding in a remote Georgia cabin with a man she barely knew. 

After shedding a few tears and finishing her shower, Abby dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose fitting v-neck t-shirt before heading downstairs. The smell of fresh brewed coffee hit her as soon as she reached the first floor. 

“Morning,” Marcus greeted as he finished his last bite of toast. 

“Morning,” Abby replied. 

“There’s cereal, oatmeal, toast, and bagels. Coffee is fresh. Help yourself. I’ll be on the front porch if you need me.”

“Thanks.”

Once Abby finished her bagel, she poured herself a second cup of coffee and headed out to the porch to see what Marcus was up to. He was sitting in one of the wooden outdoor rockers, sipping his coffee, and staring out at tree line clearly lost in his thoughts. 

“May I join you?”

“Of course. Have a seat,” Marcus smiled as he patted the rocker next to him. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, simply enjoying their coffee and the sounds of nature around them. 

“Thank you,” Abby said eventually. 

Marcus turned his head to look at her, “For what?”

“Really? You saved my life. You were shot trying to protect me and you’re still trying to protect me…..Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but there’s no need to thank me. I’m just doing my job.”

“I know, but still. This seems a little above and beyond.” 

“You forget, there’s a target on my back now as well. We’re in this together until it’s over, one way or the other.” 

They continued to enjoy their coffee, occasionally discussing the wildlife they would see or the area itself. 

“Would you like more coffee?” Marcus asked as he stood up from the rocker. 

“Yes, but I’ll come with you. I need to check your wound.”

Once they were inside, Abby grabbed the med kit and met Marcus in the living room. “Take off your shirt and lay down on the couch. It will be easier for me to examine.” Marcus did as he was told, only hesitating for a second. 

Abby’s face turned a telltale shade of pink at the sight of Marcus Kane’s bare chest. He had broad shoulders and his hard, sculpted physique had only the faintest dusting of hair. She involuntarily licked her lips before mentally kicking herself and averting her eyes. 

Switching on Dr. Griffin, she carefully peeled back the bandage and examined the wound. “It looks good. I’ll apply some more ointment and give you a clean dressing. How’s the pain?”

“It still hurts like hell,” Marcus confessed. 

“I’ll give you another dose of painkillers. You need to keep taking them, at least for a few days.”

“I will. Thanks, Doc,” Marcus said with a small smirk as Abby helped him sit back up. She watched as he pulled his t-shirt back over his head, slightly disappointed. 

**********

Pike had just locked the front door of his home and was heading towards his truck when his cell phone rang. “Hello?” 

“Hello, Charles,” came the unmistakable voice of Anthony DeMarco. 

“Mr. Demarco, Sir. How are you?” Pike asked nervously as he hopped into the driver’s seat of his Toyota Tacoma. 

DeMarco sighed, “You’ve messed up, Charles.”

Pike swallowed hard, “Now, hang on, it wasn’t my fault, Sir. Kane was going to leave the house, I had to think of something, so I left instead of him. I don’t’ know what happened, but somehow, Kane killed Roan and Jimmy and escaped with Dr. Griffin.”

“Where would he take her?”

“I’m not sure, Mr. DeMarco. Another safe house perhaps? He’s not stupid enough to take her somewhere we’d look, but he’ll need help eventually and he’ll reach out.” 

“Perhaps.”

“Look, I know I screwed up, but I’ll find Kane and Dr. Griffin. 

“That won’t be necessary, Charles. Clearly, you can’t be relied upon.”

Before Pike could respond, the call ended. He slowly lowered the phone from his ear and stared at it, fear quickly rising within him. Fuck!

Tossing his phone on the passenger seat, Pike leaned his head back against the headrest, closed his eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh. “Damn you, Kane!”

Realizing he was late for work, Pike turned the key in the ignition…BOOM!


	4. Stay

Chapter 4 - Stay

For the next several days, Abby and Marcus fell into a surprisingly comfortable domestic routine. They shared meals together, watched television, and even ventured down to the basement rec room on a few occasions. Their forced seclusion forced them to get to know one another on a personal level. Marcus was no long Kane, the pompous, cold agent and Abby was no longer Dr. Griffin, the witness. Instead, they had become friends who genuinely enjoyed spending time together. It was often easy to forget that they were actually on the run for their lives. That, at any moment, one of DeMarco’s hitmen could show up and kill them. 

“I think it’s time for me to reach out to someone at the Bureau,” Marcus said somewhat out of the blue as they sat at the kitchen table finishing their lunch. He immediately noticed the fear in Abby’s eyes. “We can’t stay here forever, Abby. We have to do something.”

Abby knew he was right. Realistically, they couldn’t continue like this, no matter how enjoyable it was. “I know, but you thought you could trust Pike, and he almost got us both killed. How do you know someone else isn’t on DeMarco’s payroll as well?”

Marcus sighed, “I don’t. In fact, if Pike was working for him, I’m sure a number of other people are as well.”

“Then how can you trust anyone?”

“There is only one person I trust. We went through the academy together and we’ve been friends for almost 20 years.”

“How will you get in touch with this person?”

“Well, since neither of us have cell phones anymore, I’ll pick up a burner phone when I head into town for more supplies this afternoon.”

“You’re leaving me here, aren’t you?” Abby asked.

“I don’t have a choice, Abby. We can’t risk you being spotted, it’s too dangerous. You’re much safer here,” he said giving her a reassuring smile. 

“And what about you? You’re in just as much danger as I am, Marcus.”

“I’ll be fine and I’ll be back before you know it. I promise.”

**********

Anthony DeMarco sat behind his large, ornate desk waiting for his next appointment to arrive. In front of him, two files lay open, one on Dr. Abigail Griffin and one on Agent Marcus Kane. 

“Sir? Carl Emerson is here to see you,” one of DeMarco’s bodyguards interrupted his thoughts. 

“Finally. Send him in.”

Moments later, Emerson strode through the doorway, taking a seat across from DeMarco. 

“I have a job for you, Carl.”

“I’m always happy to help, Sir. What’s the job?” 

DeMarco handed him both files. “The woman is a doctor from Houston Methodist that witnessed something she shouldn’t have. The man is an FBI agent. He’s hiding her somewhere but, unfortunately, we haven’t been able to figure out where.”

Emerson skimmed the files for a few moments before looking up. “Am I bringing them in? Or eliminating them?”

“Eliminating them. I don’t want them alive to testify.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“I suggest reaching out to one of our friends at the FBI. I’m sure Kane has attempted to make contact by now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Emerson rose from his chair, but stopped when DeMarco held out a hand. 

“Don’t come back here until it’s done. Do you understand me? I want this taken care of once and for all.”

“I understand.”

**********

After purchasing all the supplies and groceries that he and Abby needed, including a burner phone, Marcus sat in the Target parking lot and dialed a familiar number. 

“Hello?” a voice answered on the other end. 

“It’s me.”

“It’s about time. Are you ok?”

“Yes, we both are. Pike was working for DeMarco.”

“I know……Pike is dead. His truck blew up 3 days ago.”

“You’re the only person I can trust. There’s no telling who else is on DeMarco’s payroll.”

“I agree. This needs to stay between us, at least for now.”

“My family?”

“They’re obviously worried.”

Marcus pinched his eyes shut as he leaned his head back. He hated doing this to his mother and sister. 

“Keep an eye out. DeMarco may try to draw me out by using them.”

“I understand. Call me again on Monday. Will you be safe until then?”

“I think so.”

With that, the call ended. 

**********

“Thank God, you’re back,” Abby breathed a sigh of relief as Marcus hopped out of the Jeep after his trip into town. 

“I told you I’d be fine,” he said smiling at her. “Everything ok, here?”

“Yeah, I’m just glad you’re back,” she confessed as she helped carry the bags into the house. 

While they worked together to put the groceries away, Marcus brought Abby up to speed on his conversation with his friend and colleague. Abby was still leery of trusting anyone after Pike’s double-cross, but she knew they had little choice. They would need help to get through this alive. 

Abby reached into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a bottle of Arbor Mist Sangria and a 12-pack of Blue Moon. Holding them up, she arched a brow in Marcus’ direction. 

“What?” he shrugged. “I know it’s not the good stuff, but you said you like Sangria. Besides, I think we can both use a drink, or two, after the past week.”

“This is true,” Abby agreed with a smile. 

**********

After dinner, Marcus started a fire in the living room while Abby fetched the Sangria and Blue Moon. Pouring herself a healthy glass, she wrapped herself in a blanket and curled up on the couch. Marcus plopped down on the love seat and let out a tired sigh. 

“Exciting Saturday night, huh?”

Abby chuckled. “What’s wrong? Bored?”

“Nah, sadly, this is usually how I spend my weekends, when I’m not working.” 

“You know, we’ve pretty much talked about everything this week except one thing.” Maybe it was the wine already taking effect, but Abby was feeling a bit bolder than normal. 

“Hmm?”

“I assume you’re not married since you don’t wear a ring and you haven’t mentioned wanting to get home to a family, but is there a fiancé or a girlfriend? Boyfriend maybe?”

Marcus pursed his lips and shook his head. “Nope, just me. I was engaged once, about 12 years ago, but it didn’t work out.”

“I’m sorry,” Abby said honestly. 

“It’s ok. It was a long time ago and it was for the best.” When Marcus looked at Abby and saw her furrow her brow at his last statement, he decided to explain. “It’s difficult to have a wife and a family in my line of work. There really are no set hours and I can be gone for days or weeks at time without notice. I’m just grateful my fiancé realized that wasn’t the life she wanted before the wedding.”

Abby wasn’t sure what to say. Her heart broke for Marcus. As a doctor, she understood what it meant to work long, unpredictable hours, but she and her husband had made it work. Abby suddenly felt anger for a woman she had never met. 

“What about you?” Marcus asked, but immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Abby’s face. 

Abby’s eyes widened at the question. “Umm, no,” she said quietly. “I haven’t dated anyone since…..”

Marcus got up from his spot on the loveseat and sat down next to Abby on the couch. “Abby, what happened to them?” he asked softly. 

She looked at him, her eyes wet and glistening. “We went to our favorite restaurant for dinner and then we were going to go to the movies. Clarke wanted to see some new Disney movie that had just opened,” Abby smiled. “Right before we left the restaurant, I got a call from the hospital saying there had been a pile-up on the freeway. They were short staffed and I needed to come in. Clarke was so disappointed. Jake was going to take her home, but I insisted that they go to the movies without me.”

Abby paused, taking a deep, shaky breath in attempt to collect herself. She also took the opportunity to take a long sip of her wine. 

“Later that night, I was in the middle of a surgery when I was called out. I found two police officers waiting for me in the hallway. They said a drunk-driver at had crossed the center line and struck them head-on. They were both killed instantly…….I should have been with them.” 

Marcus reached out and wrapped his arms around Abby as sobs wracked her petite frame. Hot tears soaked through his shirt as she fisted the cotton material and buried her face in his chest. “Shhhh, it’s ok, Abby. I’m so sorry,” he tried to sooth her as he gently rubbed her back. 

He held her until her tears finally subsided and she fell asleep against his chest. Reaching for the blanket, he carefully draped it over them and leaned his head against the back of the couch. Wrapping his arms around her a little tighter, he too eventually dozed off. 

**********

Hours later, both Marcus and Abby startled awake at the sound of noises and something being knocked over on the front porch. They looked at each other with matching looks of terror before Marcus rose from the couch and grabbed his gun from the coffee table. 

“Go upstairs and lock the door. The gun I gave you is still in the nightstand, right?” he whispered. 

“Yes, but I’m not leaving you,” she refused. 

Marcus gave her an annoyed look, “Dammit, Abby, get upstairs. Anyone comes through the door, you shoot. Go!”

Abby was terrified and she didn’t want to leave Marcus, but she did as she was told and made her way upstairs. Reaching her bedroom, she quickly locked the door behind her, grabbed the handgun out of the nightstand and crouched down behind an armchair in the corner of the room. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest and her hands trembled holding the gun. 

With Abby upstairs, Marcus slowly crept towards the front door as he tried to stay out of sight. Once he was flush against the wall, he took a deep breath to calm himself and reached for the handle. Cracking it open, his eyes scanned the porch area and front yard. 

“Fuck!” he jumped as an over-sized raccoon jumped off one of the rockers and scampered down the steps. A second ran across the porch railing and darted after his companion. “Jesus Christ!” Marcus slumped against the front of the cabin as he closed his eyes and tried to bring his heart rate back down to normal. 

Satisfied their potential intruder was just a couple of raccoons, Marcus stepped back inside and locked the door. Placing his gun inside the waistband of his jeans, he headed off to find Abby. 

Marcus stopped at the top of the stairs, fully aware of the fact that a terrified Abby was holding a loaded gun. To avoid friendly fire, he decided to call down the hallway, “Abby, it’s ok. It was just a couple raccoons on the porch. You can come out.”

After a moment, he heard the door creak open and Abby’s head popped out. “Raccoons? Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Marcus chuckled as he made his way to her. “I looked around just in case but, trust me, it was just raccoons. We’re safe.” 

Looking down, he noticed she was still holding the weapon. Carefully, he reached out and plucked it from her grasp. “Why don’t I just put this back in the nightstand?”

Abby followed him back into her room and watched as he put the gun away. “I’m sorry about earlier,” she said as he turned back towards her.

“Hey,” he said gently as he walked over to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I usually don’t talk about it.”

He gave her a sympathetic look before pulling her into a hug. “It’s ok.”

Despite the situation they were in and the fact that they had only met a week ago, Abby found herself getting lost in Marcus Kane’s arms as she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was warm and smelled of an intoxicating cologne. Polo perhaps? She wanted to stay there forever. 

Little did Abby know, Marcus was having the same feelings. While he had dated over the years, he couldn’t remember ever feeling this way before. He barely knew Abigail Griffin, but in the short time they had spent together, he felt an undeniable connection. She managed to awaken something in him that he had long forgotten. 

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Abby looked up into Marcus’ warm chocolate eyes. They stared at one another for a few moments before his gaze slowly flickered from Abby’s eyes to her lips, then back up. He slowly leaned in and tilted his head before capturing her lips. His kiss was slow and soft and his hand came up to rest just under her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. It was perfect. 

Abby moved her arms from around Marcus' waist and looped them around his neck, pulling him closer. Taking the hint, he deepened the kiss and Abby opened her mouth with a low moan.   
When they finally broke apart, breathless, Marcus leaned his forehead against her's. They stayed like that for several moments, simply enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. 

"Stay," Abby whispered.


	5. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabby sex.....lots of Kabby sex.
> 
> I am so uncomfortable writing sex scenes, but it was necessary for the storyline.

Chapter 5 - Traitor

"Stay," Abby whispered. 

Marcus pulled back to look at her, his eyes wide. “Abby…”

“I want you, Marcus,” she said running her hands across his chest. Despite the cotton fabric, her touch still sends shivers down his spine. 

“Abby…..Are you sure? I don’t want to do anything…..”

Abby cuts him off by capturing his mouth again. “I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure. I want you.”

Satisfied, Marcus picks her up easily and carries her over to the queen-sized bed. Laying her down, he crawls on top of her and kisses her hard. Abby’s hands begin to ride up and down his back, her nails digging in. 

Marcus’ lips slowly move from her mouth, to her jaw, and down her neck. “Clothes…off…now,” Abby breaths out during his assault. Eagerly, they both rise form the bed and strip off their clothing, leaving only their underwear. 

Once they are back on the bed, Marcus drags his mouth down her body, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. While his tongue goes to work, Abby’s hands fall to his head where her fingers tangle in his thick hair. 

“Marcus,” she says breathlessly. “Inside me. Please.” Abby needs him now. It’s been over 5 years since she’s had sex and her body is on fire. They can take it slow another time. 

Fuck. Letting out a groan, Marcus shimmies out of his boxes before reaching down and pulling her panties down her toned legs. As he captures her lips again, Abby can feel him hard and heavy against her. 

Breaking the kiss, he looks down into her brown eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. Please,” Abby whispers. 

Gently pressing his forehead to hers, Marcus reaches between them and runs the tip of his cock through her wet folds. “Oh,” Abby moans. Slowly, he pushes inside her until he bottoms out and then stills. He needs to give her time to adjust to his size. 

“Move.”

Marcus begins to thrust in and out, gradually picking up more speed. With each thrust, Abby’s head falls from side to side, eyes shut, biting her lower lip. 

She digs her nails into the flesh of his back, “Yes.”

“I’m so close, Abby.”

“Mmm, me too.”

Marcus drives in harder and he feels her clench around him. “Yes, Marcus!”

The sound of Abby screaming his name is all it takes for Marcus to explode inside her. Slowly moving his hips in and out, he drags out their orgasms until there is nothing left. 

Once he could move, Marcus slipped out of her and flopped down on his back beside Abby. When he opened his arm, she willingly snuggled into his side, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. 

“That was amazing,” she said breaking the silence. 

“It was,” Marcus chuckled and then kissed her forehead. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

Marcus wrapped his arms around her tighter. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.”

**********

The morning sunlight filtered through the windows in Abby’s bedroom. She began to stir, feeling the strong body pressed against her back and the arm around her waist. Content, she sighed and smiled as she took his arm and pulled him closer. 

“Good morning,” he cooed in her ear and then placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. 

“Morning,” she responded. 

“How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have in years,” she answered truthfully. 

“I’m glad.”

She turned in his arms so they were lying face to face. “Hi,” she said as he caressed his cheek. 

“Hi,” he replied in a low voice before covering her mouth with his. 

As Marcus deepened the kiss, Abby’s hand began to roam down his body, first across his sculpted chest, then across his abs, and finally she took his length in her hand, stroking him lightly. “Fuck Abby…”

Smiling against his mouth, she pushes him onto his back and settles between his thighs. Her hands are on him again, working him up and down. Wanting to watch every moment, Marcus props himself up on his elbows. Abby looks up at him as her tongue presses against the underside of his cock and takes a long, slow lick as his eyes snap shut and his head falls back. 

Abby swirls her tongue before wrapping her lips around him and beginning to bob up and down on his length. Marcus can feel his orgasm building, he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to hold on. 

“Abby, wait…I want to be inside you.”

Releasing him with a pop, Abby moves up his body and sinks down onto his throbbing cock, taking him all the way in. “Oh God,” Abby moans as her eyes close. 

Marcus sits up and crashes his lips to hers as Abby wraps her legs around him, pulling him deeper. They’re both already so close that it only takes a few rolls of their hips to come undone in each other’s arms. 

Panting breathlessly, Abby pressed her forehead to his. “You’re a terrible influence, Agent Kane.”

“Me?” Marcus chuckled. “I think it’s the other way around, Dr. Griffin.”

**********

“Hey Dad,” greeted the teenage boy as he brushed past his father on his way out the door. 

“What? Where are you going? I just got home.”

“Sorry, I’m taking Aniya to the movies. Later.”

Shaking his head, the man closed the door behind, set his briefcase down, and hung up his coat before continuing into the kitchen. “Honey, I’m ho……..” The words died on his lips at the sight of his wife sitting at the kitchen table with a man he didn’t know personally, but he recognized nonetheless. 

“Theo, there you are,” smiled Callie Jaha as she rose from her seat at the table to kiss her husband hello. 

“I’m so sorry to just show up like this, man, but I was in town and I thought I would stop by and see my old friend,” Carl Emerson explained with a fake smile across his face. 

Thelonius cleared his throat nervously. “Of course, it’s good to see you.”

“Well, I hate to run, but I have to pick up Taylor from Volleyball practice,” Callie said collected her purse and keys form the kitchen island. “Carl, it was a pleasure meeting you.”

“You too, Callie. Thank you for the coffee.”

Thelonius and Emerson stared at one another until they heard the front door close behind Callie. 

“Why are you in my home?” Thelonius asked through gritted teeth. 

Emerson chuckled. “Relax, Jaha. I just need some information.”

“Go to hell, Emerson. I want you out of my house, now!”

Undeterred, Emerson continued to sip his coffee. “Did you hear about Charles Pike? Such a shame. I heard his wife found him, wasn’t pretty.”

Thelonius swallowed hard, immediately understanding the hidden meaning behind his words. 

“Mr. DeMarco needs your help, Jaha.”

“I don’t work for him anymore.”

“Does he know that? Come on, once you work for a man like DeMarco, you’re in for life. You know that. Plus, I have $300,000 to make it worth your while.”

While he wanted to no part in whatever DeMarco and Emerson wanted him to do, Thelonius knew he had little choice. If he said no, best case scenario, Emerson would kill him. Worst case, Emerson would kill and his family. What choice did he have? “What do you want?”

“That’s the spirit!” Emerson replied with an evil smirk. “I need to know where Marcus Kane is hiding the woman.”

“How the hell should I know?”

Emerson rose from his seat at the kitchen table and slowly crossed to Thelonius. “You’re the Associate Deputy Director, Jaha. He can’t stay in hiding without help. He will need to reach out to someone at the FBI eventually, if he hasn’t already.”

“I’ll find out as much as I can,” he agreed. When Emerson made no attempt to leave, Jaha furrowed his brow. “Was there something else?”

“This Kane, he’s a friend of yours, isn’t he?”

“He was. We haven’t seen each other in years. Why?”

“Can you think of anywhere he’d take her? Maybe a place he mentioned in the past?”

Jaha thought back, scanning his memories of Kane. “I don’t know, he was from the Buffalo, NY area. I think his sister moved down to Charlotte? Or Charleston?”

“Anything else?”

“Uh, I remember a couple times he went fishing with his father at some cabin….”

“Cabin? Where?” Emerson’s interest was now piqued. 

“I’m not sure, but it was down south. Alabama maybe? No, Georgia, it was Georgia.”

“Georgia’s a big state, Jaha.”

“Look man, I’ve told you everything I know. Like I said, I haven’t seen Kane in years.”

“Fine, but start digging at work. I’ll be in touch,” Emerson said as he headed for the front door. “You really do have a beautiful family,” he said, stopping in front of a large family portrait in the entryway. “Be smart, Jaha.”

**********

“I’m never going to get my life back am I?” Abby asked as she and Marcus snuggled on the couch in front of the fire.

Marcus didn’t want to lie to her, but he didn’t want to upset her either. 

Turning in his arms, Abby looked up at him, “Please Marcus, just tell me the truth.”

Marcus pressed his lips together. “No, probably not. In most cases, after a witness testifies, they enter the witness protection program; new city, new name, new identity. It’s usually not safe to return to their old lives.” He watched as Abby absorbed what he had just said, realizing that she would lose her career, her home, her friends. “Even if your testimony puts DeMarco away, he won’t stop, Abby. He’ll keep sending people after you until……”

“I’m dead,” she finished. 

Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “I won’t let that happen.”

Abby nodded against his chest. 

“My friend is expecting me to call tomorrow. I’m sure we will come up with a plan, a way to bring you in and keep you safe until you testify.”

“Promise me you won’t leave me, Marcus,” Abby pleaded. 

“Abby, look at me,” he said as he encouraged Abby to lift her head from his chest. Taking her face in his hands, he looked her in the eyes, “We’re in this together. I won’t leave you, I promise.”

And she knew he meant it.


	6. Unwelcome Visitors

Chapter 6 – Unwelcome Visitors

“I’m going with you, Marcus,” Abby said as she stood firm with her arms crossed tightly in front of her. 

Marcus let out a sigh, “Abby, please, it’s safer if you stay here.”

“I’m going.”

Marcus gave her an exasperated look as he stood with his hands on his hips. “Fine, but you have to do everything I say. No questions asked. Understand?”

“I promise.”

“Good. Here,” he said as he handed her a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. 

Abby raised an eyebrow as she looked at the Atlanta Braves cap, “But I’m a Yankees fan.”

“That explains a lot,” Marcus said under his breath.

“Excuse me?”

“If we make it out of this alive, that may be an issue…..I’m a Red Sox fan,” he confessed with a lopsided smirk. 

Abby shrugged, “Nobody’s perfect, Marcus.”

“Funny. Just put the hat and sunglasses on.”

Thirty minutes later, Marcus pulled the Jeep into the Target parking lot. “I’m going to run in and pick up a couple more burner phones. Stay here, keep the hat and glasses on, and do not talk to anyone, got it?”

“Got it.”

Abby watched as Marcus made his way into the store. While Abby found him handsome in a suit and tie, he was sexy as hell in a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt. He didn’t look half-bad in a baseball cap, either.   
With a sigh, Abby leaned her head back and closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to her family. After the accident, she was devastated. She took an extended leave from the hospital and shut herself off to the rest of the world. How many times had she thought of taking her own life to be with her husband and daughter? Too many. But, eventually, she found a good therapist and she was able to get out of bed in the morning. She was able to live again. However, she never let herself open her heart to anyone after losing Jake. The thought of remarrying, or even dating, seemed out of the question and she resigned herself to a lifetime alone, focused on her career. Then, she met Marcus Kane. 

While there was a part of her that thought she was a complete idiot for sleeping with Marcus, there was an even bigger part that was falling for him. Despite the fact that they had only known each other for 9 days and they could die at any moment, Abby felt happy, happier than she’d felt in over 5 years. It was ridiculous, she had to admit, to be thinking of such things at a time like this, but she enjoyed being with Marcus, both in and out of the bedroom. And if she was going to go out, she might as well go out with a smile on her face, right?

Abby thoughts were interrupted when the driver’s side door opened and Marcus hopped behind the wheel. “Get everything you need?”

“Yep, I bought 3 phones, just so we have them.”

“Good idea.”

“Ok, let’s get back and I’ll make the call.”

**********

“Tell me you’ve found them,” DeMarco’s asked through the phone. 

“No, Sir, not yet,” Emerson answered. 

“Then why the hell are you calling me?”

“I just wanted to give you an update.”

“Well?”

“So far Thelonius Jaha hasn’t been able to find out anything on his end. If Kane has reached out to the FBI, it hasn’t been in any official capacity.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes, Sir. Jaha mentioned a cabin Kane used to go to. I was able to locate a cabin outside of Blue Ridge, GA that is co-owned by an Aurora Blake and Marcus Kane. That has to be where they’re hold up.”

“Go there and take care of this, Emerson.”

“I’m on my way.”

**********

“It’s about time, I was beginning to think you were dead.”

“No such luck,” Marcus chuckled. 

“I’ve arranged for a team to bring you and Dr. Griffin in on Wednesday morning. I’m going to accompany them. Make sure you are ready to go. Will you be safe until then?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Good. Oh, just to put your mind at ease, I’ve assigned a couple agents to your mother. She doesn’t even know they’re there. And your sister and her family left for Scotland last week. They should be fine.”

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Yes, I forgot they had that trip planned. Talk about perfect timing.”

“You’re welcome. Take care, Kane.”

With the call ended, Marcus headed upstairs to find Abby and bring her up to speed on the game plan. 

“Come in,” Abby called through the door. 

Marcus walked in about to tell her about his conversation when his breath caught in his throat. Abby is standing in the middle of the bedroom in nothing more than a towel, her hair and skin still wet from the shower. 

“Well?” She asks when she notices him gawking. 

The question shakes him from his daze. “We’re being picked up Wednesday morning. We have to be ready to go.”

“That’s less than 48 hours.”

“Yes.” 

Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “Hey, we’re in this together, remember? Even if we are not here, I won’t leave your side.”

When Abby nodded but didn’t look at him, he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up under her eyes met his. “I won’t leave you, Abby.”

Leaning down, he captures her lips and pulls her body closer. Instinctively, she reaches up and tangles her fingers in his hair. She can’t get enough. 

Without breaking the kiss, Marcus unwraps the towel and guides Abby over to the bed. When the backs of her knees bump into the side, she sits. “Lay back,” he says softly. Still on the edge of the bed, she lays back, completely bare in front of him. 

Before she can react, Marcus drops to his knees in front of her. He begins to kiss the inside of her thighs. His mouth comes dangerously close to her center, teasing her, but never goes where she wants him, where she needs him. Bastard. 

“Marcus, please.” 

Smiling, he leans forward and makes one long swipe with his tongue. Abby lets out an ineligible sound, biting down on bottom lip. With every swipe of his tongue, her back arches higher. 

Abby pants heavily and lifts her hips, begging for more. Marcus is happy to oblige, repeatedly pressing and sucking her bundle of nerves. “Oh God, I’m so close….”

Pressing his entire mouth against her, Marcus rapidly flicks his tongue against her and she comes in seconds, screaming his name. 

Instead of letting her ride out her orgasm, Marcus continues to fuck her with his mouth, pulsing his fingers in and out of her until she starts to shake and come apart as a second orgasm rips through her. Abby arches her back again and moans, “God, yes!”

Rising to his feet, Marcus quickly frees himself from his clothing as Abby crawls to the center of the bed. “Come here,” she says. 

She’s already so wet, Marcus immediately lines himself up and pushes in. Capturing her lips again, her kisses her, savoring the feel of being inside of her. They make love slowly; touching, kissing, moaning. 

**********

Later that night, Abby is upstairs starting to pack when Marcus suddenly runs through the door, a look of panic on his face. 

“Abby, someone’s here, come with me,” he whispers as he removes the gun from Abby’s nightstand and takes her by the hand. 

As quietly as possible, Marcus guides her down the staircase and towards the back door. “A car pulled up to the house. I think there’s only one person. I need you to take this, go out the door, and run,” he whispers. He hands her the handgun and a backpack, presumably with some type of supplies. 

When Abby begins to shake her head in refusal, he grabs her shoulders, “You run! You don’t look back, no matter what.” Reaching up, he gently caresses her cheek before placing a kiss on her lips. “Go, Abby, please.”

Through tears, she escapes through the back door and takes off into the woods, not knowing if she would ever see Marcus alive again. 

**********

As soon as he closes the door behind Abby, Marcus takes a deep breath and draws his weapon. Shielding his body with the wall, he looks around the corner, but sees no one. Continuing on, he moves toward the front door. He hears footsteps on the porch. 

“Kane. Don’t shoot. It’s me, Jaha.”

What the fuck? What would Thelonius Jaha be doing here? Leery, and knowing it is most likely a trap, Marcus slowly opens the door, weapon drawn. 

“Why are you here?” Kane asked with his weapon pointed directly at his old friend. 

“Kane, listen to me, you and Dr. Griffin are in danger. DeMarco’s new hired gun is on his way here right now. You need to leave,” Jaha said desperately. 

“How would you know that?” 

Jaha had enough sense to look ashamed, “I’m sorry. He threatened my family.”

“You son of a bitch,” Marcus spat through gritted teeth. 

Before either man could utter another word, a spray of bullets flew through the air, hitting both Marcus and Jaha. Scrambling inside, they shut the door behind them. “Fuck!” Marcus yelled, holding the painful wound on his upper arm. 

Noticing Jaha was laying facedown, not moving, Marcus slide over to him. Rolling him over, Marcus saw the two large spots of red soaking his white shirt. “Thelonius?”

“Kane, I’m sorry,” he croaked out, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. 

“How many are there?”

“Only one……Emerson.”

“Carl Emerson?” Marcus asked surprised.

Jaha nodded weakly before his eyes rolled and his head fell to the side. He was gone. 

Marcus grabbed Jaha’s gun before searching his pockets, finding his car keys and cell phone. Being sure to stay low, he crawled into the kitchen, taking cover behind the island. Pulling out Jaha’s phone, he quickly dialed his friend. 

“Hello.”

“It’s me. Carl Emerson is here. Jaha told him where we were.”

“I’ll have a team there as fast as I can. I’m calling the local authorities too. Help is coming.”

“Hurry.”

Ending the call, Marcus pocketed the phone. Leaning back against the island, he checked the clips in both guns. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the back door. Emerson was in the house. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Emerson sang.


	7. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one more chapter to wrap up. Look for it tomorrow. :)

Chapter 7 - Regrets

Abby felt like she had been running forever. She was dripping in sweat, her lungs burned, and she knew adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going. Hearing cars up ahead, Abby headed in that direction until she came to a 4 lane road. Not knowing who she could trust, she stayed well within the tree line and out of sight. Taking a seat against a large tree, she opened the backpack Marcus had given her and rummaged through it. She saw two bottles of water, food, a map, a knife, and various other items before her eyes fell on one of the burner phones he had purchased. Pulling it out, she noticed a note taped to it….CALL 716-555-5512.

With a trembling hand, Abby managed to dial the number. 

“Kane?” a woman answered. 

“No,” Abby replied. 

“Dr. Griffin? 

“Yes, Marcus told me to call this number.”

“Is he dead?”

Abby closed her eyes and bit back a sob, “I….I don’t know. He told me to run. He’s still at the cabin.”

“Ok, listen to me, I’m on my way, but the local authorities will get there first. You’ll be safe with them until I arrive. Do you know where you are? Do you see any landmarks?”

Abby looked around, “Umm, I’m in the woods next to a 4 lane road. I don’t know the name. There a sign that says 55 mph and a billboard for Blue Ridge Mountain Kayaking. I’m sorry, that’s all I can see.”

“That’s ok. That should be enough. Listen, a car from the Blue Ridge Police Department is going to stop next to that billboard. You can trust them. Until they arrive, stay out of sight.”

“Ok,” Abby agreed through tears.

When the call ended, Abby sat back against the tree and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. All she could think about was Marcus and how she had just left him. She had left him without telling him how she felt, without saying the words. While he hadn’t said them either, she knew he felt the same way. Silently, she promised herself that the next time she saw Marcus, she was going to tell him exactly how she felt. She loved Marcus Kane.

**********

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Emerson sang as he moved through the cabin. Spotting a body near the front door, he slowly approached and recognized Thelonius Jaha. Squatting down, he felt for a pulse and confirmed his suspicion that the man was indeed dead. Scanning the area, he noticed a trail of blood leading into the kitchen, specifically to the island. Gotcha, Emerson thought to himself. 

Emerson approached the island, gun drawn. Quickly moving to the opposite side, he expected to find Kane bloody and wounded. To his surprise, Kane was nowhere in sight, only more blood on the floor. “Son of a bitch.”

From his position behind a nearby wall, Kane aimed and fired several rounds toward Emerson, at least one striking its target, before he also took cover. 

“Damn Kane! Is that any way to welcome a guest?” Emerson yelled from the kitchen. 

“Go to hell, Emerson!”

“Where’s the doctor?”

“Somewhere you’ll never find her.”

“We’ll see about that.”

For several minutes, the two continued to exchange intermittent gunfire. However, with only two handguns, Marcus soon found both magazines empty. Knowing he was a sitting duck, he carefully snuck down the basement stairs, hoping to buy himself some time and find something to defend himself with. 

**********

Finding his nephew’s baseball bat, Marcus hid on the floor next to the staircase. He knew he had to catch Emerson by surprise to have any chance against him and a gun. While he waited, his thoughts drifted to Abby. Although they had only known each other for 9 days, somehow, he had fallen in love with that beautiful, stubborn, and infuriating woman. A small smile spread across his lips at the thought of her and he regretted not telling her exactly how he felt when they had parted. The next time he saw Abby, if he made it out of this alive, he promised himself he would sweep her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her. Emerson’s footsteps at the top of the stairs interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. 

“Kane, why are you making this so difficult? I promise, I’ll make it quick.”

Marcus swallowed hard and gripped the bat tightly as he said a silent prayer. 

As soon as Emerson was far enough down the stairs, but not far enough to see him, Marcus swung as hard as he could, baseball-style, catching Emerson square in the shins. 

“Ahh, fuck!” the man yelped in pain as his gun flew from his hands and he tumbled the rest of the way into the basement rec room. 

Seizing his opportunity, Marcus pounced on him as the two bloodied and injured men rolled around on the carpet, exchanging blows. 

After kicking Emerson in the gut, Marcus managed to scramble on his hands and knees to where Emerson’s lost gun lay under the pool table. Marcus turned towards him, gun in hand, at the same moment Emerson pulled another gun from the back of his waistband. 

**********

Not 10 minutes later, Abby saw a Blue Ridge patrol car pull up and park next to the billboard. Although Abby was hesitant, she knew she couldn’t stay in the woods. Besides, Marcus had trusted his friend/colleague and she needed to as well. 

Rising to her feet, she picked up the backpack and cautiously walked towards the car. A younger man, maybe in his mid-late 20s, dressed in a traditional blue uniform, stepped out and approached her. “Abigail Griffin?”

Abby nodded, “Yes.”

“I’m Officer Murphy, John Murphy. You’re safe,” he introduced himself and held out his hand, beckoning her to get into the patrol car. 

Once she was safely in the passenger seat, Officer Murphy started the engine and pulled away in the direction of town. 

“How’s Agent Kane?”

“I’m sorry, Mam, I don’t know anything about him. All I know is several patrol cars were headed for the cabin,” he said apologetically. “I’m taking you to the station. You’ll be safe there.”

“Thank you,” Abby said quietly. 

**********

Hours later, Abby sat alone in an interview room at the Blue Ridge Police Department sipping a cup of coffee. While everyone had been kind and she felt safe, she was going out of her mind with worry for Marcus. No one was able to tell her anything about what happened at the cabin. 

Finally, the door opened, and an African American woman in her 40s with short black hair and a stern face entered the room. 

“Dr. Griffin. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“You’re the woman on the phone? The one Marcus was in contact with?”

“Yes. My name is Indra Forest,” she said as she took a seat across from Abby. 

“Where’s Marcus? Is he ok? Please, tell me he’s ok.”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Griffin, but Agent Kane is dead.”

Abby’s eyes widened in horror. “No, that can’t be true. Marcus can’t be…..” 

“From what we can tell, Kane and the gunman exchanged fire on the first floor and then, somehow, ended up in the basement. It appears there was some type of physical altercation before they fired on each other. They were both killed,” Indra told her with no emotion in her voice. 

Abby tried to absorb what Indra was telling her, but she didn’t think life could be so cruel. Marcus couldn’t be dead. Burying her face in her hands, Abby began to shake as the sobs wracked her body. “No, not Marcus……”

Leaving the room, Indra gave Abby some privacy to grieve. Returning about an hour later, she found Abby with red, puffy eyes and a tear-stained face. Handing her a bottle of water, she once again took a seat across from her. 

“I know this is difficult, Dr. Griffin, but we need to discuss what happens next.”

“What happens next? Marcus is dead! Remember him? Marcus? Your friend?”

Again, Indra was emotionless. “Yes, I’m aware, but it’s my job to make sure he didn’t die for nothing.”

Abby’s jaw clenched as she glared at the woman across from her. 

“We will be escorting you to a safe location in a few hours. You’ll stay there until such time as you can testify against Anthony DeMarco.”

Abby scoffed, “Safe? Yeah right. The last two places were supposed to be safe.” 

Moving on, Indra chose to ignore Abby’s remark. “DeMarco is being taken into custody as we speak. Once he goes to trial, you’ll be called to testify. Once you’ve done that, you will be officially placed in the Federal Witness Protection Program. You’ll be given a completely new identity in a new location.”

Abby crossed her arms over her chest. “And if I refuse?”

Indra raised an eyebrow. “That’s your right, of course, but if you try returning to your life as Dr. Griffin, you’ll be dead with 48 hours.”

Abby thought about it. Why not take the chance? What did she have to live for now anyway? She had lost her husband, she had lost her daughter, and now she had lost Marcus.


	8. Pu’iwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of this story. It's a little longer than the others and includes a glimpse into the future...........

Chapter 8 – Pu’iwa

Two months later, Abby sat in a sterile room at FBI Headquarters in Washington DC. The trial of Anthony DeMarco was finally over and he was sentenced to 50 years to life for a laundry list of crimes. While she felt some measure of relief knowing that DeMarco would never get out of prison, she knew he would still be able to run his business and pull whatever strings he wanted from his prison cell. As a result, returning to her life in Houston was out of the question. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Dr. Abigail Griffin was dead. The time had come for her to enter witness protection and assume her new identity. 

“Abby,” Indra greeted as she entered the room. 

“Indra.”

Abby had come to respect, and possibly even like, Indra Forest since their first meeting the night Marcus was killed. She had gotten to know her and despite her frosty and stern shell, she was quite likeable. More importantly, she now realized how much Marcus had meant to her as well. 

Sitting down across from Abby, Indra handed her a manila folder. “Here is everything you need to know about your identity and your new town.”

Thinking the worst, Abby opened the folder expecting to see Nowheresville, South Dakota or Frostbite, Alaska. When her eyes landed on her new home, her mouth practically dropped to the floor and she looked at Indra with wide eyes. “You can’t be serious? Hawaii?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, no not at all,” Abby replied shaking her head. “I’m just surprised.”

“I’ll admit, it’s not common for us to place witnesses in Hawaii, but we felt this was a special case.”

Abby looked at her questioningly, but before she could ask what she meant, Indra passed her a large sealed envelope. “Here are your legal documents; birth certificate, driver’s license, social security card, school records, and everything else you’ll need.” 

“Thank you. You’re letting me keep my first name?”

“Yes, we usually do. In most cases it’s only necessary to change your surname.”

“Abigail Tucker, huh? I guess I can live with that.”

“Good.”

“What about my career? I’m assuming I can’t practice medicine anymore?”

“On the contrary, we have managed to keep your medical license intact, however we did alter it somewhat.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re moving to Hawaii to open your own pediatric office. You’ll still be a doctor, but we needed to keep you out of the big cities and busy hospitals. It’s safer.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Abby, thankful she was still able to be a doctor. 

“Indra, what about…..” Abby trailed off, her hand falling to her abdomen. 

“What about it? It won’t be an issue. You’ve simply decided to open your practice and relocate while pregnant. Once the child is born, whatever identity you give it will be all it knows.”

Abby nodded, “Ok.”

The truth was, Abby was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was pregnant, pregnant with Marcus Kane’s child. She had only found out a little over a week ago and it still didn’t seem real. After losing her family, Abby never thought she would get the chance to be a mother again, but here she was. While she was happy to get a second chance, it broke her heart that Marcus would never meet their child. However, at the same time, she was grateful to still have a small piece of him with her. 

“Your plane leaves in the morning,” Indra said interrupting her thoughts. “The house is already furnished and a moving company delivered everything else you will need.”

“Thank you, Indra. Thank you for everything,” Abby said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome. I feel like I owe it to Kane.” 

Rising from her chair, Indra started to head for door, but turned back to Abby. “Oh, I almost forgot. There’s a delivery arriving at the house tomorrow evening. It should arrive around 7pm.” 

“A delivery?” Abby furrowed her brow. 

“Good luck, Abby,” Indra said before disappearing out the door. 

**********

Early the next afternoon, Abby TUCKER pulled a Ford Edge into the driveway of a single family ranch in Waikoloa, Hawaii. She was home. 

Stepping out of the vehicle, she arched her back and stretched as she looked at house. It was beautiful and sat on a quiet street of other well-maintained homes. “Thank you, Indra,” Abby said quietly to no one.

Grabbing her purse from the front seat, Abby made her way to the front door and went inside. While it wasn’t huge, it was cozy and homey, exactly what Abby wanted for her and her child. It was obviously a newer home and the furniture and decorations suited her taste. 

**********

Abby spent the rest of the day and early evening settling into her new home. The moving company that Indra mentioned had delivered several boxes filled with kitchen items, such as dishware, cookware, and basic appliances as well boxes of clothes and various other items one would need. After organizing the kitchen and putting away the clothes she had, Abby decided to venture out to the local grocery store to supply her new home. 

At first, she was apprehensive, to go out in public. After all, it had been months since she had led a normal life and a part of her still felt like she had to look over her shoulder. Thankfully, that initial feeling soon faded and Abby was able to have an enjoyable time exploring Waikoloa. After stocking up at the grocery store, Abby decided to check out the local shopping center, picking up several new pieces of clothing while she was there. She even purchased a couple onesies for her little one. 

Returning home, she had just finished putting the last of her groceries away when she heard a car door slam. Her heart jumped into her throat until she remembered Indra mentioning something about a delivery that night. Sure enough, looking at the clock, it was 7pm. 

Peeking out the front window, Abby gasped and her hands flew over her mouth at the sight of a very much alive Marcus Kane walking up the driveway. “Oh my God!” she whispered. Running to the door, she threw it open and took off down the walkway, “Marcus!”

Marcus’ mouth curved into a smile at the sight of the woman he moved running towards him. 

Throwing her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck, Abby held on for dear life as tears started to fall from her eyes. “You’re ok. You’re really ok.”

Equally happy to see her, Marcus wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. God, he missed her. Once he placed her back on her feet, he pulled back and took her face in his hands, lovingly caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I missed you so much.” 

“How are you here?” she asked in disbelief through happy tears. 

“Let’s go inside and I’ll tell you everything.” Marcus took her by the hand and led her back inside. Once the door was closed behind them, he looked around, “Wow, Indra did good.”

Abby didn’t answer. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his mid-section and laid her head on his chest. Marcus held her tight and kissed the top of her head. 

“Come on, let’s sit down,” he said, guiding them both over to the sectional. 

“Indra said you were dead.”

“I almost was. Emerson and I ended up in the basement and there was a struggle. I managed to reach a gun that he’d dropped, but when I turned around……” Marcus trailed off at the memory, his eyes far away.  
Abby placed her hand on his bicep, bringing him back. “We, um, we both fired at the same time, I woke up in the hospital 5 days later with Indra at the my bedside. She told me everyone thought I was dead, including you.”

A part of Abby was angry at Indra for letting her believe that Marcus had been murdered, but another part understood. Indra was just doing everything she could to protect Kane, to protect her friend. “It was a good plan. Emerson’s attack made your death believable.”

“Yes,” Kane nodded. “And, apparently, they truly didn’t know if I was going to survive anyway. The doctor said I was shot 3 times.”

“But you’re ok now, right?”

Marcus gave her a small smile as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “Yes, I’m fine.”

After a few moments, Abby pulled back to look up at him, “Wait, what about your family? What about your career?” 

Marcus sighed. “I don’t give a damn about my career, Abby, and as far as my family……my family is right here,” he told her as he placed a hand on her belly. 

Abby smiled and placed both of her hands on top of his. “Indra told you?”

“Yep. I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby,” he said in disbelief while simultaneously smiling like an idiot. 

Abby couldn’t help but laugh. It melted her heart that he was happy about their baby. “Neither can I. I think it is still sinking in.” Suddenly, Abby felt something on Marcus’ hand. Looking down, she removed her hands from his to reveal a wedding band. 

Noticing her eyes and the look of confusion on her face, Marcus held up his left hand, “Oh yeah, we’re married now, Mrs. Tucker,” he told her with a lopsided smirk. 

“What?”

Rising from his seat, Marcus walked over to his duffle bag near the front door and pulled out a small black box. Returning to the sectional, he held it out to Abby, “I believe these are yours.”

With a trembling hand, Abby opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold princess cut engagement ring and matching wedding band. “We’re really married?” 

“As far as the rest of the world is concerned, yes,” Marcus chuckled. “We are officially Mr. and Mrs. Tucker. May I?” he asked taking the box from her. 

At Abby’s nod, he took both rings out of the box and gently slipped both of them over Abby’s ring finger. Holding her hand in his, he looked into her eyes, “I love you, Abby. I know that we only had 9 days, but in that short time, I fell madly, head over heels in love with you.”

“I love you too, Marcus. I love you so much,” Abby told him as her tears once again stained her cheeks. 

Cupping her cheek, Marcus leaned in, and brought her lips to his. 

**********

As soon as they closed the door to their new master bedroom, Marcus pushed Abby up against the wall and captured her lips. 

“We can go slow later. I need you now,” Abby told him as she furiously worked on the buttons of his dress shirt and pushed it down his muscled arms. Breaking the kiss, she lifted her t-shirt and threw it across the room. 

Moving to undo his belt and pants, Marcus couldn’t help but moan as her hand slid inside his boxers, “Fuck, Abby.” She lightly stroked his hardened length and he twitched in her hand, letting her know he was already close. 

Stepping out of her grasp, Marcus pulled his pants off as Abby rid herself of her jeans and undergarments. She wove her hands into his hair as his lips met hers for another searing kiss. In the next moment, he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him as he entered her. Their kisses intensified and their moans filled the room and he pumped into her hard and fast. 

It didn’t take long for them both to topple over the edge together. They remained there, joined, as they both rode out their orgasms. 

Gently placing her back on the floor, Marcus leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you, Abby. I love you more than anything in this world.”

“I love you too, Marcus,” Abby replied as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

**********

5 years later…

Abby Tucker sat in her office at Tucker Pediatrics reviewing her patient records for the following day. Glancing over at the framed photograph of her family on the corner of her desk, she couldn’t help but smile. Taken a little over a month ago on their last trip to Waialea Bay, a smiling Marcus and Abby are sitting side by side in the sand, their backs to the ocean. Their 5 year old son, Eric, is seated in Marcus’ lap, while Abby holds their 3 year old, Jack, in hers. Both boys were named in honor of the man that had saved Abby’s life that night at Houston Methodist. If it wasn’t for Jackson, Abby would be dead, which means she never would have met and fallen in love with Marcus and she never would have given birth to their boys. She owed him everything. 

It had been five years since Dr. Abigail Griffin and Agent Marcus Kane were killed. Five years since Mr. and Mrs. Tucker had started their lives in Hawaii. Once Abby’s pediatric office was up and running, Marcus had put his business minor to use by opening a restaurant in Waikoloa. It was so successful that he was in the process of opening a second location in Holualoa. They were both happy professionally and Abby was proud of Marcus for all his hard work. While Abby still thought of Jake, Clarke, and her life in Houston, she loved her husband, her boys, and the life they had built in paradise. She was happy. 

Walking through the front door of their home an hour later, Abby was immediately greeted with the chaos that comes with raising two rambunctious boys, well actually three, if you count Marcus. Hot Wheels and Legos were strewn about the entire living room, while Marcus, Eric, and Jack were involved in an intense game of Little Tikes basketball. 

Abby stood with her arms crossed taking in the scene, a smirk on her lips. “Excuse me boys, am I interrupting?”

All three immediately stopped to look at her before Eric and Jack ran to her, “Mommy!”

After hugging and kissing both boys hello, it was her husband’s turn. “Hello,” Marcus greeted her as he placed a lingering kiss on her lips. 

“Hi.”

“Guys, why don’t you clean up this mess and we’ll call you when it’s time to eat,” Marcus told the boys as he and Abby headed into the kitchen. 

As soon as they were around the corner and out of sight, Marcus wrapped his arms around Abby’s waist from behind and nuzzled her neck, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” she said closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. “What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken Fajitas.”

“Mmm, no wonder it smells amazing in here.”

Marcus chuckled. “Why don’t you go get the kids and we can eat.”

**********

Later that night, Abby entered the master bedroom carrying a small gift bag. Marcus was already under the covers reading a book when he noticed her, “Hey, there you are. What’s that?”

“I have something for you,” Abby replied with a small smirk as she handed him the bag. 

Putting his book on the nightstand, Marcus took the bag and eyed her curiously. “It’s not my birthday.”

“Nope.”

“I didn’t forget our anniversary.”

“Nope.”

“It’s not Father’s Day.”

“Marcus, just open the damn bag,” Abby said as she rolled her eyes. 

Digging through the tissue paper, Marcus reached it and felt something soft. Pulling the object out, his eyes grew wide when he saw it was a navy blue New York Yankees onesie with the name Tucker and the number 3 on the back. 

His eyes immediately snapped to Abby who was watching him anxiously and biting her lower lip. “Seriously?”

Abby nodded, “Yep, we’re going to have another baby. I’m pregnant.”

Marcus’ eyes glistened as he leaned over and kissed his wife passionately. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I know we didn’t exactly plan it, but…..”

“It’s doesn’t matter. I couldn’t be happier. Hey, maybe it’ll be a girl this time.”

Abby chuckled, “I’m sure it’ll be another boy, but you never know.” 

“Well, I’m happy no matter what, but if you think you are putting my child in anything Yankees, you’re out of your mind woman!” 

“I thought you would like the onesie,” Abby said with a wink. 

They both laughed before Marcus captured Abby’s lips and lowered her down on the bed. 

THE END


End file.
